A Hot Spring Celebration
by Kyuro
Summary: After winning a Master Rank Contest with her Lopunny, a trainer decides to relax at a hot spring, which quickly gets heated, and not because of the spring! FTrainer x FLopunny x MZoroark! Rated M for explicit content!
**Hello again everyone! Shade here with another one-shot for you all! This one was a request that I got on SoFurry, with a FLopunny x FTrainer x MZoroark, and I just decided to upload it here as well. Be sure to check out my So Furry, and I hope you all enjoy the story! ^^**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All OCs in the story belong to their respected owners.**

 **This story contains explicit sexual contact between a female Lopunny and a female Trainer. If this kind of thing is something you don't want to read about, then go ahead and hit that back button.**

 _ **A Hot Spring Celebration**_

"Alright Lopunny, you ready for this?"

"Punny! Lopun!"

"I don't know how you can be so excited, I'm kinda scared…"

Elaina took deep breaths behind the curtain as the crowd in the other side cheered. She had never expected to make it this far when she started entering Pokemon Contests. Yet here she was, at a Master-Rank Contest with her star, Lopunny. In case you haven't guessed already, Lopunny was a natural at cuteness contests. In each of the contest ranks they've competed in, she was able to win by a landslide, from both the judges and the audience.

Elaina was given Lopunny as a gift when she was just a Buneary. She was Elaina's first Pokemon, and the two have grown very close. They grew even closer when Lopunny's first heat came around some months ago, it was then that they got closer than most people do to their pokemon. It was then that they had "fun" with each other for the first time.

Naturally, Elaina was shocked when it was over, because she had let her lust take over for the better half of it. She did, after all, just have sex with her best friend. However, even after her heat passed, Lopunny still seemed eager to get a chance to "play" with her Trainer. Despite Elaina knowing better, she also continued to engage in such activities, because deep down, she knew that she liked it too.

"...And last, but not least, we have Contestant Number Four, Elaina and Lopunny!"

Suddenly the commentator's voice slashed through her thoughts and brought her back to reality just in time to see the curtains open and a flash of light temporarily blind her. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she steeled her nerves. It was time for the contest to begin.

Elaina had to do her best to mask her nervousness, it was the last turn of the performance round, and she had to get the crowd going if she was to win this. All the pieces were in place, and it was time for her trump card.

"Lopunny, use Facade!"

Lopunny used the move without a hitch, and now Elaina's fate rested in the crowds. She wasn't going last, which made Facade most effective, but she was going just before the last contestant, so it was still the best choice.

Time itself seemed to stop for a moment before the crowd cheered, probably happy that at least _somebody_ didn't make their Pokemon use Explosion or Self-Destruct on the last round. Elaina felt her whole body relax as she and Lopunny waved and left the stage for the last contestant.

At long last, the moment of truth had come. Elaina stood alongside the other contestants with Lopunny in front of her. The judges were calculating the scores and had announced the last two places. So the winner was either her and, surprisingly, a boy and his Machoke. For whatever reason, the announcer skipped second place and went right to first.

"And in first place…" The announcer held for the drama, "Contestant number 4, Elaina and Lopunny!"

Elaina instantly lost her professional demeanor and jumped up and down in joy. She grabbed Lopunny by the arms, who was jumping around with her.

"We did it Lopunny!" She exclaimed as she leapt around.

"Lopunny! Lopun!" Lopunny exclaimed back, perfectly mirroring Elaina.

The moment Elaina was out of the Contest Hall, she was swarmed by new fans and news teams. Apparently it's extremely rare for a contestant to win in a Master Rank contest on their first try. Every time they asked her how she did it, she'd reach an arm around Lopunny and say, "All of this was thanks to Lopunny, she's a natural at this!"

Finally the paparazzi left the scene and allowed Elaina to do the same. With Lopunny in tow, she began to head back to her hotel in Maville City.

"Lopunny~" Lopunny whined behind her. When Elaina turned around, she was met with the bunny's Baby-Doll Eyes.

"Well then what do you wanna do?" Elaina asked, already knowing that Lopunny didn't want to laze around the hotel for the rest of the day.

Lopunny's eyes sparkled for a moment before she dived into the pack that Elaina was carrying on her back. Lopunny pulled out a map and pointed.

"Lopunny, punny lopun." She said in pokespeak.

Elaina looked close at where Lopunny was pointing before it clicked. "Oh, you want to go to Lavaridge?" It wasn't a surprise to her; the human-shaped furball loved hot springs. "You wanna try out the springs, huh?"

"Punny!"

"Well, sure that's fine with me." Elaina shrugged. "As long as I get to relax in the hotel later."

"Lopunny!" Lopunny cheered before swiping Elaina's Swellow's pokeball off of Elaina's belt and calling him out.

"Hey Swellow, could you fly us to Lavaridge Town please?" Elaina asked the bird Pokemon.

"Swellow!" It replied cheerfully, probably eager to stretch its wings after being in his poke ball all day.

The trio landed in Lavaridge Town about an hour later ( **Apparently routes are waaaay longer in real life than in the game** ). Elaina returned Swellow to his ball and quickly found herself being dragged across town by Lopunny. It seemed like Lopunny was really excited to get to the springs… a little _too_ excited.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Elaina nearly jumped out of her skin when the receptionist's voice hit her ears. In mere moments, Lopunny had managed to drag Elaina into the springs and up to the desk without her noticing. Clever rabbit…

"Y-yes, sorry. Two females for the springs please."

The receptionist looked up for the first time and her eyes lit up. "Oh! You two are those new Contest Stars! Elaina and Lopunny!" She gasped.

"Yeah…" Elaina chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Well for you guys, this visit is on the house! Enjoy your stay!" The lady went on before showing them to the locker room.

Elaina put her stuff inside the locker and went to undress. She saw Lopunny staring anxiously out of the corner of her eye and smirked as a devious idea formed in her head. She instead began teasing the lagomorph, pulling her pants and panties down slowly. She turned away from Lopunny and bent over to pick them up and give Lopunny a pretty good look at her rear. Her shirt and bra quickly joined her other clothes in the locker and she turned back towards Lopunny, giggling as she saw her friend's nipples through her fur.

"C'mon, let's go." Elaina grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up in case someone was already in the spring. She swore she heard Lopunny whine softly behind her.

Thankfully, the springs were empty for whatever reason, leaving Elaina and Lopunny alone together. Elaina glanced over her shoulder and saw Lopunny's eyes twinkling mischievously. The lagomorph was probably imagining the things she could do with her Trainer.

Elaina took the towel back off and tossed it aside, exposing herself to her best pokemon once more. She smirked to herself as she felt Lopunny's gaze all over her form and slipped into the spring. Elaina sighed as she felt the steamy water melt her tensions away. She sat down in the shallow water and leaned against the wall of the spring with her eyes closed.

Suddenly Elaina felt a furry body start rubbing against her own. She opened her eyes to see Lopunny huddling up to her and rubbing all of her body against the Coordinator's own. Elaina felt her body heat up as she felt furry breast press against her sides, nipples completely hardened and poking against own side and breast. Her lust was beginning to cloud her mind, and take over her body, but Elaina would not succumb to her desires so easily. As much as she thought that, when Lopunny snuck a paw down and merely touched her Trainer's treasure, it was all over.

Elaina's mind became completely clouded, and without hesitation, she reached for Lopunny's head and pulled her into a heated kiss. The horny rabbit immediately returned the kiss and began stroking her master's body, earning soft coos from Elaina.

While Elaina was distracted, Lopunny guided her out of the water and onto her back. With her on top and in control, Lopunny quickly resumed what she started in the water, this time focusing a little more on a certain spot between her Trainer's legs. Elaina just sat back and moaned as her horny lover stroked her outer sex, and she even pushed into her paw a bit, letting her body move on its own.

Lopunny smiled with the thought that she could seduce her Trainer with such ease as her body began to respond to the one underneath it. Her own sex began to quickly moisten and beg for the same treatment that Lopunny was giving Elaina. It didn't take much more begging for Lopunny to give in and rotate her body so that her vag was right over Elaina's mouth, and it took even less time for Elaina to grab the furry rump in her face and dive into the dripping sex. In no time, Elaina's tongue pressed through Lopunny's outer sex and moved on to the inside, lapping up any and all nectar that leaked from the tender flower. The taste made Elaina's mind burn with good feelings and instantly crave more.

Lopunny paused her licking to seize up as the human tongue invaded her insides, moaning a bit loudly as it wiggled around inside her tunnel. Once she recovered from the initial spark of pleasure, she doubled her efforts, mirroring Elaina's ministrations and going inside the Trainer's depths to drink up any fluid that she could reach.

Elaina began panting as the pleasure rose, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching. She tongued harder at the bunny pussy and snuck a hand around to play with the clit hiding just inside. Lopunny squealed in surprise as her pussy clenched down on the invading tongue and sprayed it's cum into Elaina's mouth with force. The feeling of cum being shot into her mouth was too much and, with a moan, Elaina went over the edge as well, humping into Lopunny's tongue as her pussy gave the bunny what she wanted.

They both finished at about the same time, and collapsed into a mass of fluff and skin. Elaina panted as her body recovered, but Lopunny was already up and wanting another round. She caressed the girl's body, who could merely groan softly in between pants.

Suddenly, Lopunny heard someone enter through the door, and her head snapped up, instantly stopping her rubbing and trying her best to minimize the assumptions that could be made. A moment passed before a girl, who didn't look much older that Elaina, peeked around the corner. By this point, Elaina had turned her head as well, waiting to see how the intruder would react.

Much to her surprise, the girl grinned mischievously and made her way over to the couple, letting her towel slip off her body in the process. When she was right above them, a purple-pinkish light covered her body, and Elaina knew that could only mean one thing. The light vanished to reveal none other than a Zoroark.

The Zoroark seemed like any other Zoroark; blood-red claws, large bushy mane, but the most of the Zorkark's features didn't catch Elaina's attention as much as the obvious bright red cock dangling in between its legs. Clearly, their little show had aroused him, and he may have been looking for some fun already - he did sneak into the girl's spring after all.

"Lopunny, lopun~" Lopunny chirped happily and pulled the Zoroark into a hug.

"Ark…" It chuckled, and quickly began purring as Lopunny started grinding herself against him. More specifically between his legs on a certain organ.

Elaina was going to question Lopunny's sudden friendliness when she remembered getting approached by Lopunny and a Zoroark some time ago. Needless to say, she caught the two doing naughty things not to much later, but the thought of having a male join her and Lopunny in their fun gave her a boost of energy. While the two were distracted, Elaina went underneath the two to get a face full of Zoroark meat. She grasped the part that wasn't being grinded on by Lopunny and began stroking it in time with Lopunny's thrusts.

She heard the Zoroark groan in approval, and even felt him thrust into her hands a bit. Being this close to his member left Elaina fully vulnerable to his pheromones, and they were clearly having an effect on her despite her not being a Pokemon. Her body and mind began craving to feel his member with more than just her hands, and pretty soon she found herself taking his length into her mouth slowly.

Lopunny sensed what Elaina was up to, and ceased her grinding to let her continue. She instead started making out with Zoroark. Moaning was easily heard from the two as their tongues battled each other playfully, tangling and locking together in a lust-fueled dance.

Elaina just focused on the task at hand, and gently bobbed her head on the first half of the Zoroark caninehood. But suddenly, she felt a paw on the back of her head before getting pushed down onto the Zoroark cock and being force fed all 7 ½ inches. Somehow, her gag reflex didn't trigger, she merely began bobbing harder, moaning softly at the feeling of getting her throat stretched. Zoroark only got more forceful from there, now breaking away from Lopunny to focus fully on the human sucking him off. He placed his second law on her head and started roughly humping into Elaina's mouth.

Elaina moaned as she was caught off-guard by the pleasure of getting face fucked. She had seen it happen to others before, but she didn't know it felt _this_ good. No wonder some people love it! She stopped bobbing and allowed the illusionist fox above her take over, but before long she felt the bulb that was his knot kissing at her lips and other signs of his release fast approaching. She smiled inwardly and grabbed at his balls to fondle and roll them around, and that did it for him. He growled lowly as he gave one last thrust and started spewing his first, of what was sure to be more, load straight down Elaina's throat and into her belly. Mid orgasm he pulled out a bit to let some get into her mouth before pulling out completely and painting her face with what was left.

When Elaina opened her eyes, she looked up and saw the Zoroark smiling back down at her, before a pair of fluffy paws wrapped around him and pulled him onto his back. She then looked at Lopunny who was staring back at her with that same glint in her eyes from before. In that moment, Elaina knew that it was time for the main course, and Lopunny was letting her have the first taste.

Elaina's attention returned to the Zoroark cock, which was still hard even after giving her its load and throbbing in anticipation. All of a sudden, Elaina felt a tad nervous; she hadn't been with a male of any species yet, and she always heard that her first time would hurt. Not to mention that this Zoroark was pretty big, even for her.

"Punny?" Lopunny must've sensed her hesitation, because she gave Elaina a look of concern.

"S-sorry, I'm just a bit nervous." She replied to the bunny. "It's me first time with a male…"

"Zor…" It was then that the Zoroark began to speak up. "Zoroark, ark zor…"

Even though she didn't really know what he said, his words gave Elaina assurance. She trusted him enough to do this with him, even though she barely knew him. Lopunny assured her too, but instead with a gentle smile. Elaina finally positioned herself on top of Zoroark's cock, using a hand to guide it, and slowly let it ease into her.

Right away Elaina felt a strong wave of pleasure fill her form, and she couldn't suppress a somewhat loud moan. It felt so much better than Lopunny's tongue, and she had just gotten the tip in! Without thinking, she began taking more of him inside, moaning as every inch stretched her walls like never before. It didn't take long, however, for his tip to jab at her hymen, making both of them flinch as pain contradicted the pleasure for a brief moment.

Nervousness quickly found its place in Elaina's mind once more as she realized that this was going to be the part where it hurt. Just as she hesitated, she felt Lopunny's paw under her chin, and she found herself looking into her lover's caring eyes. Lopunny took her hand in her other paw before pushing Elaina down forcefully and pushing Zoroark's rod through her hymen. Elaina's eyes shut tight as she cried out in pain; it was more intense than she expected, far worse. She felt like she was getting torn in half, and she had to get off of Zoroark _now_. But Lopunny held her firmly in place, not letting her move a single inch. Zoroark remained still as well, probably to minimize her pain.

It took several moments for Elaina's pain to subside and when her grip on Lopunny's hand loosened, the lagomorph lessened the force she applied to Elaina's lower half. Seconds later, she felt Zoroark's paws hold her waist, and began lifting her off of him. When only the tip was inside, he gently lowered her again, moaning as her walls clenched tightly on his sensitive flesh.

Elaina cried out again, this time in pleasure, as she was filled up once more. The pain long since forgotten, and her body seemed to begin to move on its own, attempting to bounce on the Zoroark's dick.

"Th-this feels amazing… p-please, more Zoroark…" Elaina panted as her mind began to speak only her body's wishes.

Zoroark didn't need any more convincing, and adjusted his grip on her hips before pounding away at Elaina's recently bruised box. Elaina's body was only able to cry out again in pleasure as her body collapsed on top of Zoroark's, no longer able to support itself. This just gave Zoroark more control and power, which gave Elaina more pleasure in turn.

"Y-yes Zoroark, just… like that! Oh Arceus… this feels so good…" Elaina moaned in between pants every time Zoroark thrusted into her depths, the pleasure starting to make her numb to anything else.

Before Elaina could register it, she found herself on all fours with Zoroark growling and panting above her, mating her like she was one of his own. Elaina just kept moaning and crying out Zoroark's name, losing control of her body and pushing back against Zoroark in time with his thrusts. Zoroark growled in pleasure as his knot fully formed and threatened to tie the two together with every thrust.

"P-please, knot me Zoroark… I want to feel it… inside me…" Elaina panted before sharply arching her back and crying out Zoroark's name louder than before. Her pussy started gushing cum all over Zoroark's lower half and constricting wildly around his cock, a strong orgasm wracking her body.

Zoroark growled again as Elaina rode her orgasm before howling out with her before slamming his knot in and firing ribbons of cum into her, humping weakly with each spurt. Elaina moaned loudly as the pleasure became unbearable, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her body trembling violently.

Finally, Elaina's orgasm began to die down, and the two onto their sides panting and sweating hard. Elaina moaned softly as she felt Zoroark's knot stretching her wide as he continued to fill her up with his seed. Zoroark then began to nuzzle Elaina's back affectionately and purr, as best as canines can. Elaina just relished in the feeling, not really able to move anyway.

A good length of time passed before Zoroark's knot deflated and he was able to pull out. Elaina shivered; it felt like she had just lost a part of herself. She wanted to go again, but she remembered that she wasn't the only one who wanted the Zoroark, so she had to just wait her turn.

Suddenly Elaina saw a creamy flash of fur tackled Zoroark to the ground with a devious grin.

"Lopunny~" She heard Zoroark gulp, but she could see his member quickly hardening again as it knew what was coming next. Lopunny must have been aroused beyond belief after watching Elaina get to have fun with the male, because she wasted no time taking Zoroark to the hilt and going at it like, well, a rabbit! She bounced on his dick hard, desperately trying to get off after being forced to wait for so long. Zoroark panted heavily as he was mated by his horny partner, not even moving and allowing the bunny to do as she pleased.

It didn't take long for the two to reach an orgasm, but Lopunny's bouncing didn't slow in the slightest. She just kept bouncing away as mixed fluids began making a squelching noise every time she bounced on him. The two quickly reached another, then another, but Lopunny didn't stop or slow down a bit. Elaina even began playing with herself at the sight of Lopunny going mad with lust and dominating the poor Zoroark under her.

Finally, Lopunny moaned loudly, almost screaming, and slammed herself down on Zoroark one last time before coating his lower half in another layer of female cum. She didn't take his knot, so she was able to crawl off of him without waiting and pass out on the floor. It was then that Elaina noticed that Lopunny's belly was bloated from all of the cum that she drained out of Zoroark, and she even looked pregnant already.

Elaina's body reminded her of its desires once more, her playing with herself doing nothing but making her want to mate with the Zoroark that much more. However, she was uncertain that she could even get anything out of him after what he just went through with Lopunny.

"Zoro…" Elaina saw Zoroark laying on his back in the same place that he was before, and he was _still_ hard! Just how many times could his species cum before tiring out?!

"Wanna go again?" Elaina asked him, immediately receiving several nods from the fox as his member pulsed as well, as if agreeing with him.

Elaina didn't ask again, she merely lined herself up with his length once again and took him to the hilt.

"A-ah… Zoroark, you're so… b-big…"

"Z-zor…" They both moaned in unison as Elaina quickly began bouncing on him, trying to replicate what she saw Lopunny doing before. She took it slow though, trying not to hurt the male any more than he could be already.

Elaina didn't know what made her do it, but she found herself lowering her front half so that it was resting against Zoroark's. Before he could even ask, Elaina gave him a full-on kiss on the lips as she bounced on his rod. They both moaned in each other's mouth as they let their tongues mingle and dance together. The kiss was brief, but when Zoroark pulled away, he began licking downwards towards her breasts and quickly latched onto her left nipple.

Elaina concluded that lust had completely clouded her thoughts and mind, and she moaned a bit louder as Zoroark suckled her, holding the back of his head with one hand and stroking his furry mane with the other.

"Good boy Zoroark~" She cooed.

Neither of them were able to hold off much longer, and their release was imminent. Elaina didn't want it to end, but her body had other plans, and she seized up and moaned again as her body was hit by her third and final orgasm. Her walls milked Zoroark's cock for anything it had left, and Zoroark gladly obliged by slamming his knot into her and giving her body just what it wanted: Zorua cub seeds flying into her womb to vainly attempt to fertilize eggs of another species.

At this point, Elaina had long since lost her voice, and could only groan and hold Zoroark tightly as he came in her. She just had to feel him against her body for some reason. They stayed that was for what felt like days, but may have merely been a minute, before Elaina's body went completely limp and she completely collapsed. She felt Zoroark wrap his mane around her to provide some form of cover and pull her closer. Elaina sighed in bliss and just began to speak her mind.

"Come with us…" She whispered to Zoroark. "Come with me and Lopunny across Honnen. We can be together for good…"

"Zoroark… ark zoroark." He replied with an affirmative nod, which was the last thing Elaina saw before smiling and slipping into sleep like Lopunny.

In her dreams she saw Lopunny by her side as the crowd in the Contest Hall cheered for them, they must've just won another Contest. She has had this dream before, but what was different was that when they exited the stage, a certain fox was there to greet them with a mischievous smile.

The rest of the dream can be left to the imagination, but it was cut short when Elaina was awoken by Lopunny shaking her somewhat roughly.

"Lopunny, punny." She said softly.

"Hm…?" Elaina took a moment to recollect her thoughts.

It only took a small shift of her body to remind her of the Zoroark, who had long since gone soft inside of her. She slid off of him and onto the floor next to Lopunny, making the male stir in his sleep, but not wake.

"He's coming with us." Elaina told Lopunny as the two cuddled each other. "He'll be with us from now on…"

"Punny~" Lopunny gave a tired cheer before resting her head on Elaina's chest.

"Such a silly bunny…" Elaina giggled before watching her closest friend doze off again. With nothing else to do, Elaina opted to join her, resting her head on the Lopunny's and letting sleep take her away…

 **And there ya go folks, another story sealed, and delivered. If you want me to write a story for you, feel free to PM me. Now back to writing (and other non-important things in life), see you guys next time! ~Shade A.**


End file.
